One Piece Challenges
by mastercheif1229
Summary: Challenges for different stories involving One Piece, as well as One Piece crossovers. All these story ideas are available for adoption if anyone wants to write out the stories. If you do adopt them, please at least keep the pairings and general ideas of the stories. The pairing cannot be changed to Harem, Yaoi, or Yuri.
1. The Apocalypse King of the Straw Hats

**The Apocalypse King of the Straw Hats**

**Synopsis: ****What if Naruto existed in the World of One Piece and was a famous Bounty Hunter who was passing through Cocoyasi, who, after seeing Luffy's attitude and determination, decided to join his crew, which was seen by Nezumi, which resulted in him getting a starting bounty of $500,000,000 for becoming a pirate?**

**Uzumaki D Naruto(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 21

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Apocalypse Apocalypse Fruit(Logia that uses the flames of the Apocalypse), Armament Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Observation Haki, Excellent Swordsmanship

**Alias:** "Apocalypse King" Naruto

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Uzumaki D Naruto(Post-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 23

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Apocalypse Apocalypse Fruit(Logia that uses the flames of the Apocalypse), Armament Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Observation Haki, Excellent Swordsmanship

**Alias:** "Apocalypse King" Naruto

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 17

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Gum Gum Fruit; Conqueror's Haki(By Sabaody)

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Skill Level:** High B-Class(East Blue); Low-Mid A-Class(Alabasta); High A-Class(Enel); Low-Mid S-Class(Enies Lobby); Mid S-Class(War of the Best)

**Monkey D. Luffy(Post-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 19

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Gum Gum Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class(Doflamingo); Low SS-Class(Big Mom)

**Roronoa Zoro(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 19

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Santoryu(Three Sword Style); Armament Haki(By Enies Lobby)

**Alias:** "Demon Wind" Zoro

**Skill Level:** High B-Class(East Blue); Low-Mid A-Class(Alabasta); Mid S-Class(Enies Lobby)

**Roronoa Zoro(Post-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 21

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Santoryu(Three Sword Style), Armament Haki, Observation Haki

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Skill Level:** High S-Class(Dressrosa)

**Strength Levels:**

** Monkey D. Garp:** Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Garp(Enraged):** Mid-High SS-Class(Barely)

**Monkey D. Garp(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Gol D. Roger(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Whitebeard:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Whitebeard(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Sengoku:** Mid SS-Class

**Sengoku(Prime):** High SSS-Class

**Akainu:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kuzan:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Borsalino:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kaido:** Mid SS-Class

**Shanks:** Mid SS-Class

**Big Mom:** Mid SS-Class

**Dracule Mihawk:** Mid SS-Class

**Doflamingo:** High S-Class

**Crocodile:** Mid-High S-Class

**Crocodile(Weakened against Luffy):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(East Blue):** High B-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Alabasta)):** Low A-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enel)):** Mid-High A-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(War of the Best)):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Doflamingo)):** High S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Big Mom)):** Peak S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(East Blue):** High B-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Alabasta)):** Low A-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Low S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Dressrosa)):** Mid-High S-Class

**New Crew Members:** Uzumaki D. Naruto

**Character Ages:**

**Uzumaki D. Naruto:** 21(**Pre-Timeskip**); 23(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Monkey D. Luffy:** 17(**Pre-Timeskip**); 19(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Nami:** 18(**Pre-Timeskip**); 20(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Roronoa Zoro:** 19(**Pre-Timeskip**); 21(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Sanji:** 19(**Pre-Timeskip**); 21(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Usopp:** 17(**Pre-Timeskip**);19(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Chopper:** 15(**Pre-Timeskip**); 17(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Brook: **88(**Pre-Timeskip**); 90(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Nico Robin:** 28(**Pre-Timeskip**); 30(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Franky:** 34(**Pre-Timeskip**); 36(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Portgas D. Ace: **20(**Pre-Timeskip**)

**Naruto Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $500,000,000

**Alabasta:** $600,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $800,000,000

**Marineford:** $1,200,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $1,500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $3,000,000,000

* * *

**Luffy Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $30,000,000

**Alabasta:** $120,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $360,000,000

**Marineford:** $450,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $700,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,000,000,000

* * *

**Nami Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $16,000,000

**Marineford:** $16,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $66,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $66,000,000

* * *

**Nami Bounties(Fanfic):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $5,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $25,000,000

**Marineford:** $25,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $100,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $125,000,000

* * *

**Zoro Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $60,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

* * *

**Zoro Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $80,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $200,000,000

**Marineford:** $200,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $750,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $750,000,000

* * *

**Sanji Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $77,000,000

**Marineford:** $77,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $177,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $330,000,000

* * *

**Sanji Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $35,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $105,000,000

**Marineford:** $105,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $262,500,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $420,000,000

* * *

**Portgas D. Ace Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $550,000,000

**Alabasta:** $550,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $550,000,000

**Marineford:** $550,000,000

**Dressrosa:** Dead

**Whole Cake Island:** Dead

* * *

**Portgas D. Ace Bounties(Fanfic):**

**East Blue:** $550,000,000

**Alabasta:** $550,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $550,000,000

**Marineford:** $550,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $725,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $725,000,000

* * *

**Chopper Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $50

**Marineford:** $50

**Dressrosa:** $100

**Whole Cake Island:** $100

* * *

**Chopper Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** $100,000

**Enies Lobby:** $10,000,000

**Marineford:** $10,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $50,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $50,000,000

* * *

**Usopp Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $30,000,000

**Marineford:** $30,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

* * *

**Usopp Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $1,000,000

**Alabasta:** $25,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $60,000,000

**Marineford:** $60,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $300,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $300,000,000

* * *

**Nico Robin Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $130,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $130,000,000

* * *

**Nico Robin Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $160,000,000

**Marineford:** $160,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

* * *

**Franky Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $94,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $94,000,000

* * *

**Franky Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $132,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $132,000,000

* * *

**Brook Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $83,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $83,000,000

* * *

**Brook Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $116,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $116,000,000

* * *

**Jinbe Bounties:**

**East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/a

**Marineford:** $438,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $438,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $438,000,000


	2. The Red Queen of the Straw Hats

**The Red Queen of the Straw Hats**

**Synopsis: ****What if Shanks had a daughter named Natsumi, who was 5 years older than Luffy? What if that daughter stayed at Foosha village with Luffy? What if she became an older sister to Luffy, Ace, and Sabo? What if she was also Luffy's first mate on his pirate crew and eventually his girlfriend? Much Stronger Luffy. Rokushiki Luffy. Stronger Zoro. Stronger Sanji. Expanded Crew. Alive Ace Post-Marineford. Straw Hat Ace Post-Marineford. OP Natsumi(OC) Luffy/OC(Natsumi)**

**Monkey D. Natsumi:** Has an alias of **'Red Queen'**. Is proficient at using all 3 types of Haki, eats Enel's fruit, the** Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, after his defeat, is a proficient swordswoman, and is a master of the Kyuubi Fist martial arts style. At the beginning of the Luffy's journey, she looks like Nami after the timeskip, except she has bright red hair and blue eyes. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **East Blue** and **Alabasta** arc, without the **Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, she is around Mid-Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Skypiea**, **Enies Lobby**, **Thriller Bark**, and **Sabaody** arcs, without the **Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, she is around High-Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Marineford **arc, without the **Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, she is around Low-Admiral level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, with the **Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, she is around Mid-High Admiral level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, without the **Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, in the **Fishman Island**, **Punk Hazard**, and **Dressrosa** arcs, she is around High Admiral level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, without the **Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, in the **Zuo** and **Whole Cake Island** arcs, she is around Low-Yonko level in strength. **Post-Timeskip** with the **Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, in the **Fishman Island**, **Punk Hazard**, and **Dressrosa** arcs, she is around Mid-High Yonko level in strength. **Post-Timeskip** with the **Rumble-Rumble Fruit**, in the **Zuo** and **Whole Cake Island** arcs, she is around High-Yonko level in strength.

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon):** Has an alias of **'Straw Hat'**. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **East Blue** and **Alabasta** arc, he is around Mid-High Pirate level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Skypiea** arc, he is around High-Pirate level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Enies Lobby**, **Thriller Bark**, and **Sabaody** arcs, he is around Low-Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Marineford **arc, he is around Low-Mid Shichibukai level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, in the **Fishman Island**, **Punk Hazard**, and **Dressrosa** arcs, he is around Low-Mid Admiral level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, in the **Zuo** and **Whole Cake Island** arcs, he is around Mid Admiral level in strength. **Post-Timeskip** with the **Fourth Gear**, in the **Fishman Island**, **Punk Hazard**, and **Dressrosa** arcs, he is around Low-Yonko level in strength. **Post-Timeskip** with the **Fourth Gear**, in the **Zuo** and **Whole Cake Island** arcs, he is around Low-Mid Yonko level in strength.

**Monkey D. Luffy:** Has an alias of **'The Devil'**. Is proficient at using Armament and Conqueror's Haki. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **East Blue** and **Alabasta** arc, he is around Low-Mid Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Skypiea** arc, he is around Mid-Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Enies Lobby**, **Thriller Bark**, and **Sabaody** arcs, he is around Mid-High Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Marineford **arc, he is around High Shichibukai level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, in the **Fishman Island**, **Punk Hazard**, and **Dressrosa** arcs, he is around Mid-High Admiral level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, in the **Zuo** and **Whole Cake Island** arcs, he is around High-Admiral level in strength. **Post-Timeskip** with the **Fourth Gear**, in the **Fishman Island**, **Punk Hazard**, and **Dressrosa** arcs, he is around Mid-Yonko level in strength. **Post-Timeskip** with the **Fourth Gear**, in the **Zuo** and **Whole Cake Island** arcs, he is around Mid-High Yonko level in strength.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Has an alias of **'Demon Wind'**. Is decent in Armament Haki by the battle with Mihawk, and is proficient in it by the **Enies Lobby** Arc. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **East Blue**, he is around Very Low Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Alabasta** arc, he is around Low-Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Skypiea** arc, he is around Low-Mid Shichibukai level in strength. **Pre-timeskip**, in the **Enies Lobby**, **Thriller Bark**, and **Sabaody** arcs, he is around Mid Shichibukai level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, he is around Mid Admiral level in strength.

**Portgas D. Ace:** Has an alias of **'Fire Fist'**. **Pre-timeskip**, in all arcs, he is around Mid-Shichibukai level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, without the **Mera-Mera Fruit**, he is around Mid-High Shichibukai level in strength. **Post-timeskip**, with the **Mera-Mera Fruit**, he is around High Admiral level in strength.

**Note:** Garp marries Natsumi and Luffy about 2 months before the series begins. Please have Nami eat a **Devil Fruit** before the **Loguetown Arc**(Preferably the **Mizu-Mizu no mi**(**Water-Water Fruit**))

**Strength Levels:**

** Gol D. Roger:** Very High Yonko

**Monkey D. Garp(Prime): **Very High Yonko

**Monkey D. Garp(Old):** Mid-High Yonko

**Whitebeard(Prime):** Very High Yonko

**Shanks: **Mid-High Yonko

**Alvida:** Low

**Captain Morgan: **Low

**Buggy:** Low

**Captain Kuro:** Low

**Don Krieg:** Low

**Dracule Mihawk:** Mid Yonko

**Arlong:** Low

**Captain Smoker:** Low-Mid

**Crocodile:** Low-Mid Shichibukai

**Enel:** Mid-Shichibukai

**Kuzan:** Mid Yonko

**Lucci:** Low Shichibukai

**Gekko Moria:** Low Shichibukai

**Borsalino: **Low-Mid Yonko

**Rayleigh: **Mid Yonko

**Kuma:** Very High Admiral

**Whitebeard(Marineford):** High Yonko

**Sakazuki:** Mid Yonko

**Jinbe:** Mid-Shichibukai

**Hody Jones:** Low-Mid Admiral

**Doflamingo:** High Admiral

**New Crew Members:** Nojiko, Gin, Ace

**Character Ages:**

**Natsumi:** 19(**Pre-timeskip**); 21(**Post-timeskip**)

**Monkey D Luffy:** 17(**Pre-timeskip**); 19(**Post-timeskip**)

**Nami:** 18(**Pre-timeskip**); 20(**Post-timeskip**)

**Roronoa Zoro:** 19(**Pre-timeskip**); 21(**Post-timeskip**)

**Sanji:** 19(**Pre-timeskip**); 21(**Post-timeskip**)

**Usopp:** 17(**Pre-timeskip**);19(**Post-timeskip**)

**Chopper:** 15(**Pre-timeskip**); 17(**Post-timeskip**)

**Brook: **88(**Pre-timeskip**); 90(**Post-timeskip**)

**Nico Robin:** 28(**Pre-timeskip**); 30(**Post-timeskip**)

**Franky:** 34(**Pre-timeskip**); 36(**Post-timeskip**)

**Portgas D. Ace: **20(**Pre-timeskip**); 22(**Post-timeskip**)

**Gin:** 25(**Pre-timeskip**); 27(**Post-timeskip**)

**Natsumi Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $75,000,000

**Alabasta:** $240,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $750,000,000

**Marineford:** $1,200,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $2,400,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $3,600,000,000

* * *

**Luffy Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $60,000,000

**Alabasta:** $216,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $450,000,000

**Marineford:** $900,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $1,800,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,700,000,000

* * *

**Nami Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $16,000,000

**Marineford:** $16,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $66,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $66,000,000

* * *

**Nami Bounties(Fanfic):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $75,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $300,000,000

**Marineford:** $300,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $600,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $800,000,000

* * *

**Zoro Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $60,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

* * *

**Zoro Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $30,000,000

**Alabasta:** $125,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $250,000,000

**Marineford:** $250,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $1,000,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $1,000,000,000

* * *

**Sanji Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $77,000,000

**Marineford:** $77,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $177,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $330,000,000

* * *

**Sanji Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $50,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $100,000,000

**Marineford:** $100,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $250,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $400,000,000

* * *

**Portgas D. Ace Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $550,000,000

**Alabasta:** $550,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $550,000,000

**Marineford:** $550,000,000

**Dressrosa:** Dead

**Whole Cake Island:** Dead

* * *

**Portgas D. Ace Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $550,000,000

**Alabasta:** $550,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $550,000,000

**Marineford:** $700,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $1,200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,000,000,000

* * *

**Gin Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $12,000,000

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/A

**Marineford:** N/A

**Dressrosa:** N/A

**Whole Cake Island:** N/A

* * *

**Gin Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $12,000,000

**Alabasta:** $62,500,000

**Enies Lobby:** $125,000,000

**Marineford:** $125,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $400,000,000

* * *

**Nojiko Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/A

**Marineford:** N/A

**Dressrosa:** N/A

**Whole Cake Island:** N/A

* * *

**Nojiko Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $250,000

**Alabasta:** $37,500,000

**Enies Lobby:** $87,500,000

**Marineford:** $87,500,000

**Dressrosa:** $175,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $300,000,000

* * *

**Chopper Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $50

**Marineford:** $50

**Dressrosa:** $100

**Whole Cake Island:** $100

* * *

**Chopper Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** $100,000

**Enies Lobby:** $10,000,000

**Marineford:** $10,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $50,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $50,000,000

* * *

**Usopp Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $30,000,000

**Marineford:** $30,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

* * *

**Usopp Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $1,000,000

**Alabasta:** $25,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $60,000,000

**Marineford:** $60,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $300,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $300,000,000

* * *

**Nico Robin Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $130,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $130,000,000

* * *

**Nico Robin Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $150,000,000

**Marineford:** $150,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $300,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $300,000,000

* * *

**Franky Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $94,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $94,000,000

* * *

**Franky Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $70,000,000

**Marineford:** $70,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $350,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $350,000,000

* * *

**Brook Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $83,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $83,000,000

* * *

**Brook Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

* * *

**Jinbe Bounties:**

**East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/a

**Marineford:** $438,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $438,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $438,000,000


	3. Fairy Tail Pirates

**The Fairy Tail Pirates - The Demon King and Apocalypse Queen**

**Synopsis: ****What if Natsu and Erza left after the Alavarez war to become pirates? What if they did so for 4 years before waiting for a year in Upper Yard for Lucy to arrive? What if Lucy Heartfilia's real name was Monkey D. Lucy? What if, 5 years after Natsu and Erza left, Lucy had to leave Fiore to find the One Piece in order to save the Magical Continent? What if she regained her memories as Monkey D. Lucy when she left Fiore? And what if she became a Celestial Dragon Slayer?**

"**Demon King" Natsu Dragneel:**

** Age:** 24; 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Demonic Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid Z-Class(END Mode)

"**Apocalypse Queen" Erza Dragneel:**

** Age:** 25; 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); High SSS-Class(God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse God Mode)

**Character Ages:**

**Natsu Dragneel:** 24(**Pre-Timeskip**); 26(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Erza Dragneel:** 25(**Pre-Timeskip**); 27(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Monkey D Lucy:** 23(**Pre-Timeskip**); 25(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Nami:** 25(**Pre-Timeskip**); 27(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Roronoa Zoro:** 26(**Pre-Timeskip**); 28(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Sanji:** 26(**Pre-Timeskip**); 28(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Usopp:** 24(**Pre-Timeskip**); 26(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Chopper:** 18(**Pre-Timeskip**); 20(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Brook: **95(**Pre-Timeskip**); 97(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Nico Robin:** 35(**Pre-Timeskip**); 37(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Franky:** 41(**Pre-Timeskip**); 43(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Monkey D. Garp:** Peak SSS-Class

**Monkey D. Garp(Enraged):** Low Z-Class(Barely)

**Monkey D. Garp(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Gol D. Roger(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Whitebeard:** Low Z-Class

**Whitebeard(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Sengoku:** Peak SSS-Class

**Sengoku(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Akainu:** High SSS-Class

**Kuzan:** High SSS-Class

**Borsalino:** High SSS-Class

**Kaido:** Peak SSS-Class

**Shanks:** Peak SSS-Class

**Big Mom:** Peak SSS-Class

**Dracule Mihawk:** Peak SSS-Class

**Doflamingo:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Crocodile:** Low SSS-Class

**Crocodile(Weakened against Luffy):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(East Blue)):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Alabasta)):** High S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enel)):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luff(Canon(Sabaody)):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(War of the Best)):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Doflamingo)):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Big Mom)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(East Blue)):** Low S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Alabasta)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Sabaody)):** Mid SS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Dressrosa)):** Low SSS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $1,200,000,000

**Alabasta:** $1,200,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,500,000,000

**Marineford:** $3,000,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $4,500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $7,000,000,000

**Erza Dragneel Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $1,200,000,000

**Alabasta:** $1,200,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,500,000,000

**Marineford:** $3,000,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $4,500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $7,000,000,000

**Lucy Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $80,000,000

**Alabasta:** $120,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $360,000,000

**Marineford:** $500,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $750,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,250,000,000

**Nami Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $16,000,000

**Marineford:** $16,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $66,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $66,000,000

**Nami Bounties(Fanfic):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $16,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $120,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $300,000,000

**Zoro Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $60,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

**Zoro Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $35,000,000

**Alabasta:** $105,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $210,000,000

**Marineford:** $210,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $535,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $600,000,000

**Sanji Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $77,000,000

**Marineford:** $77,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $177,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $330,000,000

**Sanji Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $25,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $125,000,000

**Marineford:** $125,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $250,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $400,000,000

**Chopper Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $50

**Marineford:** $50

**Dressrosa:** $100

**Whole Cake Island:** $100

**Chopper Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** $50,000

**Enies Lobby:** $5,000,000

**Marineford:** $5,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $50,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $55,000,000

**Usopp Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $30,000,000

**Marineford:** $30,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

**Usopp Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $5,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $220,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $242,000,000

**Nico Robin Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $130,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $130,000,000

**Nico Robin Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $150,000,000

**Marineford:** $150,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $252,500,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $277,250,000

**Franky Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $94,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $94,000,000

**Franky Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $70,000,000

**Marineford:** $70,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $210,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $231,000,000

**Brook Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $83,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $83,000,000

**Brook Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $150,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $165,000,000

**Jinbe Bounties:**

**East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/a

**Marineford:** $438,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $438,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $438,000,000

**Straw Hat Total Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $110,000,000

**Alabasta:** $238,050,000

**Enies Lobby:** $3,856,700,000

**Marineford:** $7,032,700,000

**Dressrosa:** $11,333,200,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $18,724,050,000

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	4. The Tempest Queen of the Straw Hats

**The Tempest Queen of the Straw Hats**

**Synopsis: What if Luffy ate a different Devil Fruit? What if it was a Sun Logia? What if Luffy trained with Shanks for 5 years? What if Nami accidentally ate a Devil Fruit during the Kuro Arc? What if it was a Water-Lightning Logia? What if Nami fell in love with Luffy during the Arlong Arc? What if Reiju left with Sanji and joined the Straw Hats with him? What if Nojiko joined the Straw Hats?What if Reiju ate the Wind-Wind Fruit during the festival after the Arlong Park Arc? And what if Enel died during the Skypiea Arc and Nojiko ate his reborn fruit? Much Smarter Luffy. OP Luffy. OP Nami. LuffyxNamixNojikoxReiju**

**Monkey D. Luffy(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 17

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Sun Sun Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Intelligence:** Peak A-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Post-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 19

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Sun Sun Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Intelligence:** Peak A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Nami(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Tempest Tempest Fruit, Exceptional Navigator, Combat Skills, Armament Haki(Alabasta or later), Observation Haki(Post-Enel or later), Geppo(By Baratie), Tekkai(By Enel), Rankyaku(By Drum Island), Soru(By Arlong Park), Kami-e(By Baratie)

**Alias:** "Tempest Queen" Nami

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid A-Class(Loguetown); Mid-High A-Class(Alabasta); Low S-Class(Enel); Mid-High S-Class(Enies Lobby); High S-Class(War of the Best)

**Monkey D. Nami(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Tempest Tempest Fruit, Exceptional Navigator, Combat Skills, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e

**Alias:** "Tempest Queen" Nami

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class(Doflamingo)

**Nojiko(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Goro Goro no mi(Post-Enel), Combat Skills, Armament Haki(Enies Lobby), Observation Haki(Enel), Geppo(Alabasta), Tekkai(By Water 7), Rankyaku(By Skypeia), Soru(By Jaya), Kami-e(By Drum Island)

**Alias:** "Thunder Queen" Nojiko

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid B-Class(Loguetown); High B-Class(Alabasta); High A-Class(Post-Enel); Peak A-Class(Enies Lobby); Low S-Class(War of the Best)

**Nojiko(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 22

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Goro Goro no mi, Combat Skills, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e

**Alias:** "Thunder Queen" Nojiko

**Intelligence:** Low S-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class(Doflamingo)

**Vinsmoke Reiju(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 22

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Wind-Wind Fruit, Excellent fighting skills, Armament Haki(By Whiskey Peak), Soru(By Drum Island), Rankyaku(By Loguetown), Geppo(By Alabasta), Tekkai(By Enel), Kami-e(By Arlong Park)

**Alias:** "Wind Empress" Reiju

**Intelligence:** Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak B-Class(Baratie); Low A-Class(Loguetown); Mid A-Class(Alabasta); High A-Class(Enel); Low-Mid S-Class(Enies Lobby); Mid-High S-Class(War of the Best)

**Vinsmoke Reiju(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 24

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Excellent fighting skills, Armament Haki, Soru, Rankyaku, Geppo, Tekkai, Kami-e, Observation Haki

**Alias:** "Wind Empress" Reiju

**Intelligence:** Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(Doflamingo)

**Roronoa Zoro(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Excellent Swordsmanship, Armament Haki(By Baratie), Soru(By Loguetown), Rankyaku(By Whiskey Peak), Geppo(By Drum Island), Tekkai(By Alabasta), Kami-e(By Sabaody)

**Alias:** "Demon Wind" Zoro

**Intelligence:** High B-Class

**Skill Level:** Low A-Class(Baratie); Low-Mid A-Class(Loguetown); Mid-High A-Class(Alabasta); Peak A-Class(Enel); Mid S-Class(Enies Lobby); Mid-High S-Class(War of the Best)

**Roronoa Zoro(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 21

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Excellent Swordsmanship, Armament Haki, Soru, Rankyaku, Geppo, Tekkai, Kami-e, Observation Haki

**Alias:** "Demon Wind" Zoro

**Intelligence:** High B-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(Doflamingo)

**Vinsmoke Sanji(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Excellent fighting skills, Armament Haki(By Alabasta), Soru(By Whiskey Peak), Rankyaku(By Loguetown), Geppo(By Drum Island), Tekkai(By Enies Lobby)

**Alias:** "Black Leg" Sanji

**Intelligence:** Peak B-Class

**Skill Level:** High B-Class(East Blue); Low-Mid A-Class(Alabasta); Mid A-Class(Enel); High A-Class(Enies Lobby); Peak A-Class(War of the Best)

**Vinsmoke Sanji(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Excellent fighting skills, Armament Haki, Soru, Rankyaku, Geppo, Tekkai, Kami-e, Observation Haki

**Alias:** "Black Leg" Sanji

**Intelligence:** Peak B-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class(Doflamingo)

**Monkey D. Garp:** Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Garp(Enraged):** Mid-High SS-Class(Barely)

**Monkey D. Garp(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Gol D. Roger(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Whitebeard:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Whitebeard(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Sengoku:** Mid SS-Class

**Sengoku(Prime):** High SSS-Class

**Akainu:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kuzan:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Borsalino:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kaido:** Mid SS-Class

**Shanks:** Mid SS-Class

**Big Mom:** Mid SS-Class

**Dracule Mihawk:** Mid SS-Class

**Doflamingo:** High S-Class

**Crocodile:** Mid-High S-Class

**Crocodile(Weakened against Luffy):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(East Blue)):** High B-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Alabasta)):** Low A-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enel)):** Mid-High A-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(War of the Best)):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Doflamingo)):** High S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Big Mom)):** Peak S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(East Blue)):** High B-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Alabasta)):** Low A-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Low S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Dressrosa)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Luffy Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** $30,000,000

**Alabasta:** $100,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $300,000,000

**Marineford:** $400,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $1,500,000,000

* * *

**Luffy Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $90,000,000

**Alabasta:** $180,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $540,000,000

**Marineford:** $630,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $720,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,160,000,000

* * *

**Nami Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $16,000,000

**Marineford:** $16,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $66,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $66,000,000

* * *

**Nami Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $40,000,000

**Alabasta:** $120,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $350,000,000

**Marineford:** $450,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $600,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $1,200,000,000

* * *

**Zoro Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $60,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

* * *

**Zoro Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $80,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $250,000,000

**Marineford:** $250,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $750,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $750,000,000

* * *

**Sanji Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $240,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $456,000,000

* * *

**Chopper Bounties:**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $50

**Marineford:** $50

**Dressrosa:** $100

**Whole Cake Island:** $100

* * *

**Usopp Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $30,000,000

**Marineford:** $30,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

* * *

**Nico Robin Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $130,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $130,000,000

* * *

**Franky Bounties:**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $94,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $94,000,000

* * *

**Brook Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $83,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $83,000,000

* * *

**Jinbe Bounties:**

**East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/a

**Marineford:** $438,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $438,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $438,000,000

* * *

**Nojiko Bounties:**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $190,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $275,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $420,000,000

* * *

**Reiju Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $70,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $195,000,000

**Marineford:** $195,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $350,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $500,000,000

**Low B-Class = Building Level**

**Low-Mid B-Class = Small Building Level**

**Mid B-Class = Building Level**

**Mid-High B-Class = Building Level**

**High B-Class = Large Building Level**

**Peak B-Class = City Block Level**

**Low A-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Low-Mid A-Class = Small Town Level**

**Mid A-Class = Small Town Level**

**Mid-High A-Class = Town Level**

**High A-Class = Town Level**

**Peak A-Class = Town Level**

**Low S-Class = Large Town Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = Small City Level**

**Mid S-Class = City Level**

**Mid-High S-Class = Mountain Level**

**High S-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Peak S-Class = Island Level**

**Low SS-Class = Large Island Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Country Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Large Country Level**

**High SS-Class = Continent Level**

**Peak SS-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Low SSS-Class = Moon Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Planet Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Planet Level**

**High SSS-Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Small Star Level**

**Low Z-Class = Star Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Large Star Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Solar System Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**High Z-Class = Galaxy Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Universal**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = High Universal**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Universal+**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Low Multiversal**

**High Ultimate Class = Multiversal**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multiversal+**

**Low God Class = High Multiversal+**

**Low-Mid God Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**Mid God Class = Complex Multiversal(7th and 8th Dimensional)**

**Mid-High God Class = Complex Multiversal(9th Dimensional)**

**High God Class = High Complex Multiversal(10th Dimensional)**

**Peak God Class = High Complex Multiversal(11th Dimensional)**


End file.
